


we both know the way it’s gonna go

by ohnovei



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, There’s other characters mentioned, idk man I’m trying, im on my phone writing this so tags are slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnovei/pseuds/ohnovei
Summary: “You okay, Saihara-kun?”“I really like you.”Rantaro raised an eyebrow, a smile growing on his lips.“I like you too, Saihara.”But he furrowed his eyebrows when Saihara wasn’t smiling or laughing just looking at him. He was frowning, looking slightly nervous. Rantaro blinked a few times.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	we both know the way it’s gonna go

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell where i gave up lol 
> 
> i hope you like this anyways, i think the beginning is nice
> 
> i would also like to say thank you to my one subscriber. so thank you ily you have major good vibes and you have all the rights

Rantaro Amami and Shuichi Saihara stood alone in their home room class, one cleaning the top of a desk and the other the large window that shone yellow and orange hues into the classroom. 

It was already sunset, as it was four p.m. and in the middle of winter. Rantaro didn’t particularly mind the early sunset. While he didn’t prefer it, he often took the bus home in the winter. In the spring and summer he would normally make the hour long trek home on foot. It gave him ample time to think and listen to music. When he took the bus home, he sat next to Saihara who was always good company. Though in the few last days of summer, Rantaro had walked Saihara home. Rantaro had a feeling walking home together would be more frequent in the approaching spring. They had a while to wait before spring though. 

When Rantaro looked over at Saihara, he was looking out the window, the paper towel he was using to wipe the window down was paused from movement. He could see the gentle expression on the boys face, lips slightly parted and his eyes flickering around the scene outside. Rantaro could see how he would have to stop to take a minute to admire the scene though. There was a thick snow on the ground, the hibernating tree limbs had a light frost lining them and the reflection of the sunset seemed to make the snow sparkle. But Rantaro wasn’t focused on the scenery, more on the boy looking at it. Rantaro couldn’t see all of his face, really just some of his profile but he could make out some small freckles barely there littered across his ashen skin. The sun seemed to make Saihara’s eyes sparkle, seeming more golden. He was… stupidly pretty. Rantaro could feel his cheeks heating up slightly. 

Over the few months they had begun their second year, Saihara had changed drastically. But in a good way. A totally good way. He stopped wearing that hat of his and began socializing with people besides Akamatsu. He seemed less nervous and more confident, albeit he still had his off days. He seemed like good friends with everyone now. Rantaro had been curious about Saihara in their first year of Hope's Peak, seeing as he never really talked to anyone but Akamatsu and Ouma, hid his face, and never tried to stand out. It seemed he didn’t even really want to be here. When they came back after their summer vacation though, Saihara wasn’t wearing his cap and he greeted everyone politely. 

Over the months, Rantaro noticed him hanging out with the more… eccentric students like Shinguji, Ouma, Iruma, and so forth. When it was finally his turn, Saihara approached him in the cafeteria after school had ended. They talked for awhile before Saihara excused himself. Rantaro had immediately found himself liking Saihara’s company. They only grew closer together. His friends, Shinguji and Tojo, slowly merged with his, Momota, Akamatsu, and Ouma. They all often hung out on the weekends. Most recently, they went roller skating and watched a movie. Although they were an odd bunch, they all had good fun together. 

Rantaro didn’t exactly know how he felt about Saihara. Saihara was probably his best friend, but that label felt wrong to him. Just best friends? It didn’t seem right. Rantaro had often considered it a crush on Saihara but that seemed like such a trivial term. Crushes came and went but to Rantaro’s distress, it hasn't gone yet. Ouma constantly teased him about the way he acted in front of Saihara, which Rantaro had never figured out how exactly he was acting. When Rantaro had asked Ouma to elaborate, Ouma just laughed at him. 

Rantaro was sure if Saihara thought something was up, he would say something but he hasn’t. That only left rantaro with two reasonable theories in his head. One, Rantaro isn’t acting weird and Ouma is just full of shit(likely) or two, Saihara also had some form of crush on Rantaro. Rantaro didn’t really like to think of that last option, as he felt like he would lose his cool in front of Saihara or get his hopes up over nothing. It really didn’t matter what their relationship was though. Friends, best friends, something more.. just being with Saihara was more than enough for Rantaro. 

He laid the rag he was using to wipe the desk down and approached the window. He stood next to Saihara who’s eyes flickered to him and lingered before looking away. 

“Sorry. I got distracted.”

He murmured, obviously slightly embarrassed. Rantaro chuckled easily,

“You don’t have to apologize, Saihara-kun. The window looks pretty clean anyways.” 

Saihara nodded, cheeks still slightly red. Rantaro let his lips slip into a gentle smile as he looked away from Saihara and out the window. Rantaro wondered if he should talk about something or just look with Saihara. 

“I wonder where Akamatsu and the others ran off to…” 

Saihara wondered out loud. Rantaro shrugged. 

“I wonder where everyone ran off to. I haven’t seen anyone other than you for like fifteen minutes.”

He paused, 

“Not that just seeing you is bad.” 

He added quickly which he imagined Saihara blushed at but to his surprise, he heard Saihara giggle softly. 

“I didn’t take it badly, Amami-kun. I get your point though. I find it kind of hard to believe everyone had something other to do than clean.” 

Rantaro looked over at Saihara who was looking back at him. He felt his face heat up, just as Saihara’s did. They didn’t look away from each other though. 

“Yeah.” 

Was all Rantaro could muster. For some reason, Rantaro felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn’t know why though. He watched as Saihara pulled his bottom lip through his teeth and bite down. Rantaro had noticed Saihara did that when he was thinking. He thought it was cute. 

“You okay, Saihara-kun?” 

“I really like you.”

Rantaro raised an eyebrow, a smile growing on his lips. 

“I like you too, Saihara.” 

But he furrowed his eyebrows when Saihara wasn’t smiling or laughing just looking at him. He was frowning, looking slightly nervous. Rantaro blinked a few times. 

‘He really likes me? Wha- oh.’ 

“Oh.” 

Saihara looked slightly hurt by that. He tore his eyes from Rantaro’s and forced himself to look outside. That look didn’t sit well with Rantaro but he was too shocked to do anything else but be shocked. 

He was finding it hard to believe Saihara had confessed first. It was just so… unlike him. Then again, Rantaro hadn’t really even planned to confess to Saihara so he supposed one of them had to. Suddenly everything seemed so perfect. Them being alone in the room, no one else around. He couldn’t help the small laugh that came out. 

“Sorry. I just thought it was kind of funny that you confessed and we just happened to be alone here.”

“That was Akamatsu’s doing. She told everyone except us she had a concert or something after school today so she could get us alone. I only know about it because she told me at the last minute.” 

“That seems like something she would do.”

Shuichi nodded, still frowning. Rantaro sighed softly. 

“You’re awfully dense for a detective, Saihara.” 

That grabbed the others attention, as he turned to look at Rantaro who had a lopsided smile on his face. Rantaro brought a hand up to tuck Saihara’s dark blue bangs out of his face. That made Saihara turn scarlet. 

Rantaro pulled his hand away from Saihara’s head and held it out to him. Saihara looked at it and then back up to his face, as if he was questioning Rantaro’s intentions. Nonetheless, Saihara’s slender hand came to rest in Rantaro’s tan one. Rantaro brought Saihara’s hand up to his lips and gently pressed a kiss to the pale skin. 

“I really like you too, Saihara-kun.” 

Rantaro studied Saihara’s face, soaking in the look of relief. He was still red-faced but it was obvious he was less tense by the way his shoulders slumped slightly. 

“I’m.. really happy, Amami-kun. Would you maybe want to go see a movie with me this weekend?”

He asked, shyly. A small smile touched Saihara’s lips. Rantaro nodded. 

“Yeah I’d really like that, Saihara-kun.” 

Rantaro replied, softly. Their fingers intertwined with each other’s and Saihara looked back out the window, smile still on his lips. Rantaro gazed at him for a minute longer before turning to look back out the window. 

As the sunset shone brightly in the sky, snowflakes fluttered in from the sky piling on top of the mounds of white snow. 

Rantaro imagined the following days were going to be absolutely beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling, capitalization, or grammar mistakes 
> 
> i’m illiterate :)


End file.
